Archer
The Archer class offers ranged damage and speed at the cost of defe nse. Archers offer strong single-target damage and high attack speed, though still being able to do some AOE damage. Details Photo (1).png|NPC skeleton archer uses arrow rain. Role The main role of this character is as a striker, with low defense, and medium offense. The archer may not be the highest damaging class, but it has the abillity to stun a target from range. Races Available races : Humans , Elves Equipment Equipable Weapons: Bows Equipable Armor: Leather Armor, some Heavy Armor, Leather Helms, Heavy Helms Equipable Accessories: All Skill Tree Tier 1 *Sprint 4/4 (Passive) - Increase movement speed by 4% (4% per rank) *Rapid Shot 1/1 (Active) - Shoot 4 arrows in succession at an enemy, dealing 4 normal attacks *Great Rapid Shot 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Rapid Shot) - Increase the damage of Rapid Shot by 15% (10% per rank) Tier 2 *Arrow Storm 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Arrow Rain) - Increase the damage of Arrow Rain by 20% (20% per rank) *Arrow Rain 1/1 (Active) - Shoot a hail of arrows, dealing 1 hit of normal damage to each enemy on screen *Bow Mastery 3/3 (Passive) - Increase bow attack speed by 5% (4% per rank) Tier 3 *Lightning Reflexes 4/4 (Passive) - Improve your odds with a 3% chance to dodge any damage (3% per rank) *Manslayer 5/5 (Passive) - Increase hit raiting and damage by 5% when attacking Humans (3% per rank) *Bow Proficiency 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Bow Mastery) - Increase bow damage and hit rating by 5% and critical damage by +8% (4% damage and hit rating and 8% critical damage per rank) Tier 4 *Undead Slayer 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Manslayer) - Increase hit raiting and damage by 5% when attacking Undead creatures (4% per rank) *Entangling Shot 1/1 (Active) - Shoot an arrow, pinning the enemy in place for up to 5 seconds *Barbed Entanglement 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Entangling Shot) - Enable Entangling Shot to deal 15% of normal attack damage per second to the target (1 0% per rank) Tier 5 *Nimble Dodge 5/5 (Passive) - +3 Defense (+1 per rank) *Golem Slayer 3/3 (Passive; Enhances Undead Slayer) - Increase hit raiting and damage by 5% when attacking Golems and Mech creatures (5% per rank) *Magic Arrow 6/6 (Passive) - Add a passive 9% chance to shoot an enchanted arrow, dealing an additional 20% damage. (9% per rank) Tier 6 *Ogre Slayer 2/2 (Passive; Enhances Ogre Slayer) - Increase hit raiting and damage by 5% when attacking Ogres (5% per rank) Tier 7 *Flaming Arrows 1/1 (Active) - All arrows fired within 10 seconds of activation will explode, dealing 10 fire damage. *Aimed Shot 1/1 (Active; Enhances) - Deal a critical blow to a normal enemy with 20% chance to instant death. Tier 8 *Expert Slayer 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Ogre Slayer) - Increase hit rating and damage by 4% when attacking slayer targets. *Eagle Eye 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Aimed Shot) - Deal 3 bonus damage and gain a 10% chance of knockdown. Stats *Starting HP: 35 *HP per level: 10 *HP at level 31: 335 *Hp at level 41: 435 *Base Defense: 2 Bugs/Glitches * If an archer is not equipped with a bow, the hero will cast Rapid Shot infinitely upon activating auto battle * Barbed entanglement does not work * Aimed shot does not deal a critical blow, with its damage less than that of a regular shot Category:Heroes Category:Bows Category:Skills